starwarslegaciesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bellatrix La Rouge
)Facing Judgement: A Story of Repentance on The''StarWars''RP.Com |hidep= |species=Morellian |gender=FemaleBellatrix La Rouge role-playing profile on The''StarWars''RP.Com |height= |hair=Light brown |eyes=Brown |skin= |cyber= |hidec= |era=Post-Legacy era |affiliation=* * |masters=*Claudius César *Witch of Endor III *Electra Kadmon |apprentices=}} Bellatrix La Rouge, known as Caracalla while a and Witch of Endor IV after her exile from the Jedi, was the Knight Commander of the during the Third Galactic Civil War. She and three members were killed in the destruction of the at the hands of the New Sith Imperium. Biography Early Childhood Bellatrix La Rouge was born to two parents. Growing up with the Force was easy for a child of parents, though they refused to let Bellatrix learn the ways of the Jedi. On Bellatrix's eleventh birthday, Rouge's family went on a vacation to . However, on the way there, the family stopped at a spaceport to fuel. Assailants mugged Rouge's parents, killing them. The family droid, R0-J0, flew the ship away until it was found by a Galatic Alliance patrol ship, Astronomer, rescued them. It was on that ship that Rouge met Claudius César. Life as a Jedi Rouge's encounter with Claudius inspired her to join the Jedi, taking the name Caracalla. After meeting with the , Rouge became a Jedi apprentice. Her lifestyle as a former Zal Shey allowed her to excel quickly in techniques, but hampered her ideals. Once elevated to , Rouge became a student to Claudius. A decade into her service in the Jedi, Rouge would have her first encounter with the by a man named Hamal. The Jedi and Imperial Knights had joined forces to track down a named Elder. Though Elder was never found, the experience was illuminating to Rouge in the ways of the Imperial Knights. Hamal also provided a vital clue to Rouge about her parents' assailants: they were . Rouge ditched Claudius and began a search for her parents' killers. The chase led her to , where she located and killed the assailants. Upon her return, however, the Jedi Council was distraught. The Jedi Council voted, with only Errand Khoss against, to exile Rouge from the Jedi Order. Witch of Endor After her exile, Rouge went on a journey of self-discovery, befriending a Nightsister named Grendel. They would journey for a few years until they split. From there, Rouge made her way to where she met a stranger that would change her life. The denizen of Endor was named the Witch of Endor. She took Rouge in, and for the next thirty years taught Rouge the ways of the Force, with a focus on illusions and animal friendship. However, Rouge's master would die of old age, having served as the Witch of Endor for thousands of years, blessed by the longevity of her . With her master's death, Rouge had become the Witch of Endor. For fifty years, Rouge stayed on Endor, never leaving. However, an old associate, Hamal would discover Rouge on Endor and persuade her to join the Imperial Knights. Service to the Emperor The Imperial Knights were thorough in their investigation and testing of Rouge before admitting her into their order. During her first eight years, Rouge would make friends with Maia and Sirius while apprenticing under Elkaid, who would later leave the Imperial Knights for the Jedi. While on protection duty to Emperor Luthor Elyurius at , Rouge thwarted an assassination attempt on the empire's leader. Her actions resulted in her elevation to the . Rouge's dedication resolved as she cut down any threat, including a Nightsister uprising led by Grendel. After Rouge slew Grendel, Rouge's loyalty was never questioned again, eventually resulting in her nickname "Emperor's Hound." Rouge's lifestyle was once again stripped from her as the took over the empire in a bloody coup forever known as the Purge (coup). Elyurius and Hamal perished in the event. Rouge herself had been offplanet on a mission with Maia and Sirius. However, when Sirius revealed himself a Sith spy and slew Maia, Rouge fled. Devastation and Recreation Rouge fled to where she would work for Nasca the Hutt for a while and teach Arch'elie'lia the ways of the Force. However, Iona Peller located Rouge and brought Rouge into the reformed Imperial Knights, where Rouge was made Seneschal. For eight years, Rouge and Peller would reorganize the Imperial Knights. When they raided , they learned that Darth Judicar was planning to go to or . Peller led a team to Lehon while Rouge led the team to Ilum. However, it had been a trap devised by Darth Judicar, Geist Weiss, and Ein Morgenroete. Peller managed to wound Judicar at the cost of her life. Peller's death warned Rouge of the coming Imperial fleet, allowing her forces to escape in time. Leader of the Imperial Knights Taking the Helm With Peller dead, Rouge was the new Knight-Commander of the Imperial Knights. With many of the echelon dead, Rouge formed a new leadership. An unnamed Imperial Knight became the Margrave while Zsaekriel Dtoahfre'Vuun became Seneschal. The trio would lead the Imperial Knights into a higher state. Under Rouge's control, alliances were made with the Galactic Alliance, the Mandalorians, and the Jedi, who had recently came under Lecchamemnon. Rouge met with Lecchamemnon's predecessor, Beric Kanasur, in hopes of stopping the former Grandmaster from falling into despair but was unsuccessful as Beric Kanasur and ex. Councilor Augustus Primus Leonus would eventually join the New Sith Imperium. Herding Lost Sheep Due to the pressure of the Imperial Knights, Rouge took a trip to Endor to take a break. While there, she encountered an old student, Ileana Almara, who had been an Emperor's Hand that had stayed with the empire even after the Sith takeover. However, Almara had begun to have doubts and fled. Rouge saw Ileana as redeemable, and sent Almara to the Imperial Knights. Almara's betrayal had led to another Emperor's Hand, Ein Morgenroete to chase after her. Hot on her trail, Morgenroete arrived at Endor in search for clues. However, whom he found was not Almara, but Rouge. The two dueled, resulting in Morgenroete's death. Rouge would come to learn that Morgenroete was actually Sirius. Later, accompanied by her Margrave, Rouge went to to explore to possible move in. There they encountered a former captive of the Sith, rogue Jedi Aÿisha Remy. Remy at first suspected Rouge and her companions as Sith, but eventually came to learn who the Imperial Knights really were and what they stood for. Rouge offered Remy a chance at redemption with the Imperial Knights. Death Rouge left for in order to attend Remy's hearing and to meet with an old friend later. Shortly before the hearing, Rouge discovered Mira Albion had met with Daisuke Sonam Fuyu to arrange her transfer from the Imperial Knights to the Jedi. Though Rouge was troubled by this, she ultimately gave Mira her blessing. Rouge and Remy confronted the Jedi Council. Tensions flared, as Remy blamed the Jedi for what had transpired in the past and Lecchamemnon accused Remy as an accomplish of the destruction of the Will of the Force. Remy held her own suspicions about Remy's involvement, but decided to wait for Remy to leave before speaking them. Ultimately, Remy forfeited her lightsaber and left the Coruscant temple. However, the lightsaber held a bomb, which would destroy the temple, killing Rouge and three Jedi Councilors- Daisuke Fuyu, Nuju Leafskipper, and Virzivil Axgar. Legacy Zsaekriel should have succeeded Rouge as Knight-Commander, but he left for the Jedi, placing Ayumi Pallopides in charge. However, with propaganda and devastating blows, the Imperial Knights became a shell of their former self. Arch'elie'lia would inherit Rouge's title as Witch of Endor. Behind the Scenes Bellatrix La Rouge is a role-playing character created by role-player author Dmitri Valentine for Star Wars Legacies, the fifth and current role-playing timeline on The''StarWars''RP.Com. The character was posted on the website on . During development, Rouge was originally created to go with a theme of characters Dmitri Valentine was using for Star Wars Legacies. Like Geist Weiss and Nero di Lacrima, Rouge was named after a color; Rouge in French means "red." The Deadly Sins were apart of the theme as well, with Rouge to be themed after Pride. However, her character perished before this could be displayed and as such was ditched from the script. Appearances *''Star Wars Legacies'' |years=1,011 ABY |before=Iona Peller |after=Zsaekriel Dtoahfre'Vuun }} Notes and references External links *Bellatrix La Rouge role-playing profile on The''StarWars''RP.Com Category:Females Category:Former Jedi Category:Imperial Knights Category:TheStarWarsRP.Com